Introductions
by JensenAnea
Summary: Just a one-shot drabble [kinda]: When Roxas meets Axel for the first time in school... Rated K for slight yaoi and the word "murder". Don't ask, just read.


Introduction

The hand held out to him was much bigger than his, the skin much tanner than his fair coloring, and Roxas could already tell by looking that the skin wasn't going to be as soft as his. He uncertainly put his free hand in the older man's, gasping inaudibly when he was lifted swiftly off the ground and onto his feet.

"Man, that really was a fall." A playful and oddly attractive voice said to him as he righted himself from being dizzy. Clumsy Roxas had been to distracted to see the wet floor sign while leaving the chemistry club meeting and had slipped and fell right on his back. His head had bounced off the floor harshly and left him feeling a bit dizzy, accompanied by a throbbing headache.

Roxas only grunted in response, kneeling down to gather his things that had sprawled across the hallway floor.

"I'm Axel, by the way. Got it memorized?" The redhead joked.

Roxas looked up with an unamused glare. "Unfortunately." He said before returning to gathering his things. The redhead ran past him down the hall without a goodbye. _Rude_, Roxas noted in his head. Roxas liked to keep tabs on people, so he knew in the future if they were worth even conversing with or not. Roxas didn't really like talking, as actions had always spoken louder for him.

"Where is it?" He mumbled to himself, trying to hide from his own panic as he noticed his copy of _As You Like It _was missing, the copy his mother had lent him for the day. His mother was a fanatic about Shakespeare, so if he didn't come home with her book... Roxas winced, brushing off his imaginative thoughts as he started searching the nearly empty halls for the little book. It was the end of the day, so he had to be home soon – with or without the book.

With a loud groan that got him odd looks, Roxas leaned back against the nearest lockers, head in his hands. He massaged his temples, quickly becoming frustrated with his situation. If that stupid Axel hadn't walked out of the detention room – which was right next to the room that held chemistry room – with his vibrant-colored hair, Roxas wouldn't have been too distracted to miss the wet floor sign, slip, and somehow lose his mother's book.

"She is going to murder me." Roxas sighed, hanging his head so his blonde spikes covered his tired face.

"Who?" Someone asked next to him, making him jump. He looked up into emerald irises that were focused on his ocean-blue eyes with amusement and confusion. "I sure hope no one is murdering you, Roxy." The redhead winked.

Roxas became furious upon hearing the god forsaken nickname his mother teased him with. "Shut up! Don't call me that!" He turned to walk away but stopped abruptly. "How do you know my name?" Roxas asked suspiciously, turning back around to face the older student.

Axel shrugged. "I don't. That's just what it says in this book." Roxas looked down to see Axel's large, rough, tan hand holding his mother's copy of the Shakespeare play out to him.

Roxas's entire body went lax with relief as he smiled down at the book. "You found it. Thank God. I thought I was dead meat." Roxas took the book and safely tucked it into his school bag. "Thanks a lot, Axel. How'd you find it?"

Axel smirked, waving his hand dismissively. "No problem. It skid across the hallway floor into the boy's bathroom when you fell."

Roxas chuckled. "Oh, well, thanks for finding it. I really appreciate it. Anyway I could return the favor?" Roxas had manners, just like his mom taught him. Equality. If someone does something nice for you... do something nice for them.

Axel laughed. "Well, my friend Xion is busy tonight, and we normally go out for sea salt ice cream to watch the sunset on the coast..."

Roxas smirked. "How poetic. Are you trying to replace your girlfriend with me?"

Axel snickered. "Not my girlfriend. I'm not into that. Just a childhood friend. If you're not busy, would you like to come?"

Roxas blinked at the invitation. He'd only had his first day at Twilight Town High School, and he was already making friends – something he was exceptionally bad at. "Not into... you mean... you're _gay_?" Roxas immediately blushed when he said that, embarrassed by his own rudeness. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean _that_. I have nothing against that, at all. Just... um... sure, I'd love to come with you." Roxas said, looking down at his feet with a bright red face that felt like he'd been under a heated blanket too long.

Roxas felt a strong hand on his shoulder and then a soft pair of lips brush his cheek. "You're really cute, Roxas." Axel said in his ear, quietly satisfied when he saw the younger boy's eyes widen and red face deepen in color. As he walked off, he tossed over his shoulder, "Meet me at the clock tower!" And then, he was gone.

And Roxas was left staring down the book in his hands with a red face and an excited feeling in his stomach and heart, which was thumping madly. All this from a simple introduction.

_I'm Axel, by the way. _

Roxas opened the cover and looked at the writing inside.

_Have a great day Roxy, love you! - Mom_

He smiled softly before looking at the added writing with an even brighter smile and red cheeks.

_See you at the clock tower, Roxy. - Axel_


End file.
